Electrical apparatus, such as electrical switching apparatus or electrical meters used in power distribution systems, are often mounted on or within an electrical enclosure (e.g., without limitation, a panelboard; a load center; a meter breaker panel) either individually or in combination with other electrical meters or switchgear (e.g., without limitation, circuit switching devices and circuit interrupters such as circuit breakers, contactors, motor starters, motor controllers and other load controllers). Such circuit breakers are used to protect electrical circuitry from damage due to a trip condition, such as, for example, an overcurrent condition, an overload condition, an undervoltage condition, a relatively high level short circuit or fault condition, a ground fault or arc fault condition.
There is room for improvement in line terminals and in electrical switching apparatus including line terminals. There is also room for improvement in methods of indicating whether an electrical switching apparatus has been used in a panelboard.